fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
EnemiesMess
Note: HP's of most enemies vary every battle. Editor's Note: When gathering HP data, please fight more that one monster so we can see the variations in the HP's thanks RavenSong 17:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Fantasy University 'The SS Deckjoke' 'Fore Deck' 'Hollow Deck' *based on 100 adventures so there might be some missing items or slightly off HP's 'No. 2 Deck' Note: The information about these enemies is incomplete, there are missing drops and some HP's may vary. Stone Giant 'The Pantry of Ill Omen' Note: Gathering information about the following enemies is incomplete. Any missing information, feel free to fill in. 'Kitchen of Foul Repute' Note: There may be missing drop information. First You Must Clean the Kitchen 'Special Event' Sometimes there may be a random event during your adventures through the Kitchen. ' Pop Quiz!' In the corner of the kitchen you spot something quickly slithering across the floor. you're not quite sure what it was from this distance, but when it comes to unidentifiable gelatinous blobs, it might be good to maintain a policy of caution. Pop quiz: What do you do, Jack? Check it out... With anger! (Note: You're attacked by a chain of puddings. After killing one, you then battle the next in the chain) I Can't Stand the Heat! ' You scamper back to a safely lit area of the room where you can continue to knit doilies and have tea parties when you're not too busy wetting yourself. By the way, your mom called - apparently you left your blankie in the dryer along with your dignity. ''You disgust me. ' ' '''Shoot the Hostage Well played. Take her out of the equation. Go for the good wound and he can't get to the plane with her. Clear shot. Except none of that really applies here, does it? Nice Try. 'Diabolic Dungeons' 'Boiler Pit' 'Just Right' 'Special Event' To Dust or Not to Dust ''' Deep in the bowels of the Boiler Pit, you come across a dusty dust bunny sitting quietly in a corner. It's big, shiny eys gleam at you wetly from beneath the layers of dust that cover it. It looks so cute. Maybe it's just... lost. Or maybe that's exactly what it wants you to think. It is a dust bunny after all. '''Politely attempt to clean the little guy off You do your best to dust of the bunny, but to little avail. By the time you finish, all you have left is a pile of dust and a pair of googly eyes. Oh well. Drops: Bunny Dust, Googly Eyes. Clean up his act... With violence! 'Hot' 'Special Event' The Sweat-Drenched Wanderer While exploring the Diabolic Dungeon, you come across a familiar-looking fellow adorned in some serious beach gear. "Gnarly waves today, right dude?" Umm, no? You're pretty sure you're actually in an underground industrial complex on the campus of a school. If there are "gnarly waves" anywhere near ''here, you don't want anything to do with them. "Hey man, don't judge. I'm about to do some killer shreddin', I was hoping you could help me with this sunblock. I've got this really sensitive spot on my back that I just ''cannot ''reach. Waddya say dude?" '''Beat him over the head with his own surfboard!' You stare blankly at the Wanderer, if only for a second, before snatching his surfboard right out of his calcium-rich fingers. You senselessly beat him into submission, causing the sunblock he held to drop from his other hand. You pick it up and pocket it (who knows when it might come in handy), then you toss the skeleton man's board to the floor with disgust. Gnarly waves indeed, broseph. Loot: SPF 666 Surf's Up You stare blankly at the Wanderer, if only for a second, before snatching his surfboard right out of his calcium-rich fingers. You senselessly beat him into submission, causing the sunblock he held to drop from his other hand. You pick it up and pocket it (who knows when it might come in handy), then you toss the skeleton man's board to the floor with disgust. Gnarly waves indeed, broseph. Drops: SPF 666 Politely agree to rub sunblock on his hard-to-reach shoulder bones Remember: Milk Builds Strong Bones ' You reluctantly agree to this student-on-skeleton rubdown. As you get down to business, though, your hand slips on the surprisingly smooth complexion of the Wanderer's skin. Your palm smacks right into the skeleton man's shoulder blade, and that's when you hear the ''CRAAaaaAAAaaCK!! This can't be good. "What...what was that noise?" The Wanderer stammers. "Did you just break my shoulder? Seriously?! Oh Hell Naw dude." The Wanderer, enraged, leaps at you to attack! Loot: Nothing '''Duuuuuuuuude... 'Cold' 'Special Event' The Warmly Bundled Wanderer While discovering the secrets of the Diabolic Dungeon, you are approached by a strangely familiar fellow dressed in a massive, fluffy parka. He is so tightly bundled up that his tiny arms can barely extend beyond the rolls of sweet, pillowy insulation surrounding him. "Brrrrf Drrrbh brh Rhrrbuh drrh," he says matter-of-factly. "Whurr dhurph hurbha drrh?" The Dungeon Wanderer seems to be pointing at the scarf hanging 'round his neck, which was loosened so much as to be ineffective at keeping out the cold. One can only assume he'd like a hand refitting it around his cold, bare neck bones. Unwind the scarf as fast as you can! With a mighty tug you pull on the Wanderer's scarf, causing him to spin out of control before falling on the ground in a tizzy. You luxuriously flaunt the scarf now in your hands before giving it a distinguished flick around your own neck. "Hey, whoa, come back!" shouts the Wanderer as his winter attire unfurls all around him. "You can't do this to me!" He tries to give chase, but he's so dizzy he can't even manage to take a step without stumbling on his own two feet. See you on the slopes, pal! Drops: Poorly Sewn Scarf Bundle the adorable little fellow up best that you can Warming Up to the Wanderer With whatever kindness you have left in your cynical heart, you decide it would be rude not to help the poor Wanderer. After all, he's already dead- hasn't he suffered enough? As you reach up to adjust his scarf, however, you realize that he is chattering his teeth quite excessively from the cold. Without a second to react, the Wanderer chomps down on your finger, hard. After recoiling your hand in pain, you look back at thim as rage swells in your eyes. That was your second favorite finger! Now he's gonna get it! Loot: Nothing Time for you to chill out! Brawler's Field 'The Boomlab' 'Bed Bugs (Ron Wheeezy's Room)' 'Townshire' 'Trailer Park' 'The Bump 'N Grinder' 'Townshire Junkyard' After completing the rocket-bed, you can race (and battle) the cookie gang. 'In The Gutters' 'The LOL Catacombs' 'Sar Chasm' 'Bookshelves' 'Devilish Drive-Thru' 'The Big Top' Breadbasket 'Crop Circles' 'The Camp Site' 'Porkin Patch' Note: Some drop information may be missing. 'Meat Freezer' 'Jumbo Juicer' 'Before Quest' 'After Quest' 'Expulpinator' 'Vehicular Mobility Generators' 'Pleasanton' 'As a zombie (anywhere?)' 'Rot Topic' 'Bloodbath and Beyond' 'Hallways' 'Full Service Gas Station' 'Cemetary' 'Bean Fields' 'Others' 'Trainwreck' 'Damned Dirty Apes' 'Conduction Junction' 'Curiously Quiet Thicket' 'Erroneous Position Relative to the Rails' 'The Cable Car (NORMAL)' 'The Cable Car (OMGHARDMODE)' Nostalgya 'Warp Zone' 'Shag Pile' qPod Notes on Drops Health and Power consumables drop at random dependent on the enemy's level. * Level 1 to 5: Health-eclair, Contemporary Pop, Peach Pierat Spice Tea * Level 6 to ?: Tysonberry Punch, Oodle of Noodles, L7 U2 V8 * Level 10 to ?: Half Double Decaffeinated Half-Caf, Savory Meatbrick * Level 12 to ?: Porkinberry Cereal, Cheesy Blaster, LL Cool Aid (some details to be filled in). Uncommon Crafting Resources and Rare Crafting Resources appear to drop at random from any enemy. Elements and manuals appear to drop at random from any enemy, but the higher level ones only appear for higher level characters. Category:Enemies